P4 New Journey
by Hikaru Tamano
Summary: Pertarungan melawan kedua shadow dimulai. Shadow Yui mengeluarkan tekniknya dan mengenai seseorang. Siapakah itu? Apa efek tekniknya? Chapter 4 update!
1. Prlogue

**Muahaha! Hikaru again! Akhirnya, kesampaian juga menulis cerita ini setelah mendalami mandi bunga 7 rupa 7 kilo 7 abad*Bo'ong banget nyet!* Baiklah, tanpa basa basi, mari liat aja di TKP!**

** Rated: K+**

** Genre: Mystery and Adventure**

** Disclaimer: Klo aja P4 punya saya, saya buat P3 dan P4 bergabung menjadi P7! Dengan misi menyelamatkan Minato! Atau nggak saya buat P4P dengan adanya female protagonist! Muahaha! Tp sayang, karena tidak ada kemunculan P7 maupun P4P, tandanya P4 masih di tangan Atlus...**

** Summary:Adiknya Souji pindah ke Inaba! Tetapi, tetap saja namanya IT, mereka ke sebuah masalah besar. Gimana ya? Check it Out! Bad Summary, lgs aja deh baca...**

**P4: New Journey**

**Prologue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**21st March, 2012...**

** JESS...JESS...JESS...**

_Yasoinaba, Yasoinaba. Anda sudah sampai ke Yasoinaba. Silakan bersiap-siap, dan jgn lupa akan barang2 anda..._

Terlihatlah anak cewek remaja berambut silver yg panjangnya sebahu, dan memakai tas yg besar. Dia pun membuka handphonenya, dan menelepon seseorang."Nii-san, aku sudah sampai di Inaba. Nii-san dimana?" katanya saat telepon itu tersambung."Aku ada di tempat parkir(memang stasiun Inaba ada tempat parkir ya? Yah, klo g ada diadain aj susah amat). Sudah ya." Klik. Terputuslah telepon itu. Gadis itu pun lgs pergi ke tempat parkir.

Terlihatlah pemuda yang warna rambutnya sama seperti dia, hanya saja gayanya adalah mangkok, tegap nan gagah. Pemuda itu adalah Souji Seta. "Hai dik, sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihatmu! Gimana kabarnya?" Sahut Souji seraya memeluk adiknya. "Aku baik2 saja Nii-san. Souji-nii sendiri?" katanya seraya melepaskan pelukannya. Ya, gadis itu ialah Yui Seta. Adik Souji yang perbedaannya hanya kelamin dan tahun kelahirannya. Yui lebih muda satu tahun dari Souji."Aku baik, disini ada sesuatu yg harus kulakukan, makanya aku senang tinggal disini." Jawab Souji. Jawaban itupun membingungkan Yui."Apa yang harus kau lakukan itu nii-san?" tanyanya."Haha, nanti kau akan tahu sendiri..." Jawab Souji. Dan jawaban itupun tetap saja membuat Yui bertambah penasaran.

**~Yui's POV~**

_Aneh, maksud Souji-nii apa sih? Bikin aku bingung saja. _Batinku. Setelah berkata seperti itu, entah kenapa, akupun merasa pusing sekali. Aneh, padahal tidak biasanya aku seperti ini."Hmm? Kamu kenapa Yui?" tanya Souji-nii. "Tidak apa2, aku hanya sedikit pusing." Jawabku. Kamipun sampai rumah pamanku, Ryoutaro Dojima. Bagiku, rumahnya agak besar, dan nyaman ditinggali. Pantas saja Souji-nii betah disini. Kami pun masuk dan disambut oleh sepupuku, Nanako Dojima."Oh, welcome home Big Bro! Oh, halo! "kata Nanako."Halo juga Nanako-chan! Namaku Yui. Yoroshikune..." jawabku. Akupun diantar ke kamarku oleh Nanako. Kamarku berada di sebelah kamar Souji-nii. Akupun masuk ke kamarku dan membereskan barang2ku.

"Hhh... Capek." Kataku. Aku sudah selesai membereskan barang2ku. Lalu, mungkin karena kecapean, aku pun langsung ke futonku lalu tidur...

Entah apa yang aku impikan, akupun berada di ruangan, lebih tepatnya limusin yang serba biru, berbau alkohol yang aku tidak ketahui mereknya apa. Di depan, terlihatlah kakek2 berjas berhidung panjang dan perempuan yang memakai baju serba biru(juga). "Welcome to the velvet room, anakku." Kata kakek2 itu. Dia pun melihatku sejenak, dan dia meneruskan perkataanya, "Oh, sepertinya ini adalah adik kandung dari tamu kita sebelumnya."katanya. tunggu, adik kandung tamu kita sebelumnya? Jangan bilang nii-san pernah kesini? "Ah, aku hampir lupa. Namaku Igor. Dan ini Margareth." Kata kakek2 yang bernama Igor itu. "Sepertinya kamu akan menjalani kehidupan yang sama seperti kakakmu. Untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan kita, silakan tanda tangani kontrak ini. Tanpa aku aba2 kan, tanganku bergerak sendiri. Saat aku sudah tanda tangani, kontrak itupun menghilang di depanku."Peganglah ini." Kata Igor dan dia memberiku sebuah kunci."Sampai saat itu, selamat tinggal." Lalu, pandanganku tentang velvet room pun memudar.

Aku pun terbangun dari tidurku. Akupun segera memakai baju seragamku. Lalu, akupun kebawah."Ah, Yui-Oneechan! Sarapan baru saja siap!" Kata Nanako. Akupun lihat sekeliling. Souji-nii tidak ada."Nanako, Souji-nii mana?" tanyaku ke Nanako."Oh, big bro sudah duluan ke sekolah. Katanya sih, ada tugas piket. Oh ya, Yui-oneechan baru hari pertama masuk sekolah ya? Mau kuantar? Berhubung sekolahku juga satu jalur dengan Oneechan!" kata sekaligus usul Nanako."Boleh." Kataku. Akupun sarapan dan siap2 ke sekolah.

"Oneechan tinggal lurus saja dari sini, jalan sekolahku kesini. Dah, oneechan!" Kata Nanako. Akupun jalan dan melihat anak cowok berambut orange kecoklatan beserta Headphone orange mengalungi di lehernya.(Para readers pasti tahu kan, ini siapa?). "Whoa, whoa, whoaaa!" BRUK! Pemuda itu jatuh dan mengenai tiang listrik. Akupun berniat menolongnya. Dari tingginya, sepertinya dia senpaiku. "Senpai tidak apa2?" kataku seraya mengulurkan tanganku. Pemuda itupun melihatku dan memegang tanganku. "Ah, terima kasih. Namamu siapa?" katanya."Namaku Yui. Seta Yui. Salam kenal." Kataku. Pemuda itupun kaget. Sepertinya dia tahu Souji-nii. "Ka-kau adiknya Souji?" tanyanya. Bingo. Benerkan apa kataku? Dia pasti tahu Souji-nii. Aku pun mengangguk."Oh, namaku Yosuke Hanamura. Salam kenal. Kamu masuk sebagai kelas berapa?" katanya."Aku masuk sebagai kelas 2. Mohon bantuannya ya senpai." Kataku seraya pergi.

**Yosuke's POV**

Di-dia adiknya Souji? Pantas saja dia begitu mirip dengan Souji! Namanya Yui ya? Anaknya manis juga...*blush* Loh? Kok mukaku memanas?. Adiknya Souji, berarti pintar. Terus... Gya! Apa yang aku pikirkan!

**Yosuke's POV end...**

**Back to Yui's POV**

Aih, Yosuke-senpai itu ternyata seperti itu ya? Memang sih, aku pernah diceritain tentang Yosuke-senpai sama Souji-nii. Tapi, ternyata di seperti itu? Beda banget sama gambaranku. Batinku. Akupun melihat papan pengumuman kelas. Aku berada di kelas 2-2. Wali kelasku... Noriko Kashiwagi. Aneh, entah kenapa aku merasakan firasat buruk tentang ini. Akupun pergi ke kelasku.

"Anak-anak, sebenarnya ibu sedang bad mood, tapi sepertinya saya terpaksa untuk mengenalkan anak baru. Baiklah, cepat perkenalkan dirimu!" kata Kashiwagi-sensei. Akupun sebenernya kesal. Nih guru pasti narsis. Sudahlah, lebih cepat lebih baik. "Namaku Yui Seta. Mohon bantuannya ya..." kataku sambil memberikan senyumku yang konon, sama seperti Souji-nii, _deathly_. Dalam bahasa, sama berhasil untuk membuat lawan sejenis blushing. Para cowok pun blushing gila2an. Wihi, untung charm Souji-nii turun ke aku. "Oh, kamu adiknya Seta-kun ya? Ya sudahlah, kamu duduk disitu, di sebelah cewek jadi-jadian itu." Kata Kashiwagi. Dia menunjuk bangku kosong di sebelah anak cewek-tunggu, itu cowok. Kenapa Kashiwagi bilang itu cewek jadi-jadian? Itu kan cowok! Akupun duduk di bangku itu. "Sabar ya, dia memang kayak gitu." Kata cowok itu. Tunggu, itu-itu suara cewek! "Iya, gak apa2. Aku sudah terbiasa kok." Kataku."Oh. Oh ya, namaku Naoto. Naoto Shirogane. Aku tidak menyangka engkau adiknya Souji-kun." Katanya."Haha, tapi tunggu. Kenapa engkau memanggil Souji-nii Souji-kun? Dia kan, senpai kita." Kataku."I-itu, mmm, ka-karena aku ini pacarnya.*blush*"katanya. Aku hampir tidak percaya."Eh, ta-tapi, kau kan!" kataku langsung terpotong oleh perkataan Naoto."Aku ini sebenarnya cewek, tapi aku gak suka pakai seragam cewek, seragam cowok lebih nyaman."katanya. oh, pantas saja Kashiwagi memanggil dia cewek jadi-jadian! Tapi kan, tetap saja itu keterlaluan untuk perkataan seorang guru. "Oh begitu.." kataku. Naoto mengangguk. Dan kami pun memperhatikan pelajaran.

_Krriiiingggg!_

Bel pelajaran terakhir pun berbunyi. Akupun diajak Naoto ke Junes Foodcourt. Katanya, biasanya dia dengan Souji-nii selalu kesana untuk hang out bersama teman-temannya, termasuk Yosuke-senpai. Gak nyangka, ternyata Naoto juga kenal Yosuke-senpai. Saat kami ingin keluar kelas, kami tiba2 bertabrakan- lebih tepatnya, aku bertabrakan dengan cewek berkucir dua berwarna pink kecoklatan. Akupun dan dia berdiri."Maaf ya, aku gak liat. Eh?" katanya sempat terhenti dan memperhatikan aku."Ah, Rise. Ini murid baru yg aku ceritakan tadi pagi. Namanya Yui. Adik kandung Souji-kun. Yui, ini Rise. Kau tahu kan, Risette? Artis yg lagi beken itu?" kata Naoto seraya memperkenalkan diri kami masing2. "Ah, kau adiknya Souji-senpai? Perkenalkan, namaku Rise Kujikawa. Salam kenal!" katanya."Salam kenal Rise-chan, aku Yui. Yui Seta." Kataku."Aih, gak usah pake chan! Panggil saja aku Rise! Ok?" katanya."Ok2 Rise..." kataku."Nah, itu lebih baik. Oh ya, Naoto. Nanti, bilang ke yang lain aku akan datang telat. Aku ada giliran piket hari ini." Kata Rise."Baiklah, nanti akan aku sampaikan." Kata Naoto. Aku dan Naoto pun pergi ke tempat rak sepatu untuk mengganti sepatu(Ya iyalah, masa mengganti kelamin?*plak!*). Saat aku ganti sepatu, tiba2 datang lagi cowok preman berambut pirang yang seragamnya hanya dikancing bagian atasnya saja. Aduh, aku salah apaan nih, preman ampe dateng ke aku. "Ah, Naoto. Hari ini kita ke- Hmm?" katanya sempat terputus saat melihatku. "Ah, kayaknya untuk hari ini aku jadi pengenal mulu deh. Kanji-kun, ini Yui. Kau tahu kan, murid baru yang aku ceritakan tadi pagi? Dialah murid barunya. Dan kau tahu? Dia adik kandungnya Souji-kun." Kata Naoto sambil memperkenalkanku."Ah, halo. Namaku Yui." Kataku sambil memperkenalkan diri. "Ah, hai. Namaku Kanji Tatsumi. Salam kenal juga."katanya. Akupun pergi ke Junes foodcourt bersama Kanji dan Naoto.

"Ah, Naoto, Kanji! Disini!" Kata cewek berambut bob berjaket hijau di sebelah kanan Yosuke-senpai. Di sebelah kirinya, ada cewek berambut hitam sepunggung dengan sweater merah dan berbando merah. Disebelahnya pula, terlihat cowok prancis berpakaian kemeja dengan mawar di sakunya yang entah mengapa mengeluarkan kilauan-kilauan yang aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ada kilauan seperti itu. "Ah, Chie-senpai. Ayo, Yui." kata Naoto. Kamipun menghampiri mereka. "Ah, Naoto, kamu tahu kenapa Souji- hmm?" perkataan cewek berbando merah itu terhenti karena melihatku(lagi). "Ah, Yukiko-san. Ini Yui. Adik Souji yang aku beritahu tadi pagi." Kata Yosuke-senpai. "Oh, adiknya Souji? Perkenalkan, namaku Yukiko Amagi. Panggil saja Yukiko." Kata Yukiko-senpai."Hai, namaku Chie Satonaka. Salam kenal ya!" kata Chie-senpai. "Dan namaku, adalah Kuma kuma! Engkau gadis yang cantik kuma!" kata Kuma. Baiklah, aku akan memanggilnya Kumakicchi. Setelah memperkenalkan diri, Rise datang. "Hey guys! Maap telat!" katanya. Kami pun bercanda ria. Baru aku menyadari kalo Yukiko-senpai adalah anak pemilik penginapan Amagi. Dan Yosuke-senpai adalah anak manager Junes ini. Naoto yang ternyata merupakan keluarga detektif yang secara bergenerasi. Kamipun bercanda ria hingga Yosuke-senpai berubah mukanya. Dari gambaran wajahnya, wajah serius. "Yui, kenapa Souji tidak masuk? Aku kira dia datang lebih pagi karena piket, tapi hari ini dia tidak masuk." Kata Yosuke-senpai. Oh ya, aku baru menyadari, Souji-nii tidak ada. "Eh? Pantas saja dia tidak ada. Bukannya piket?" tanyaku. "Beneran, kami tidak berbohong. Kami kira kamu tahu kenapa." Tanya Chie-senpai. Baiklah, aku mulai cemas dengan kakak. "Hei, Kuma-san, dunia "itu". Jangan-jangan Souji ada di dunia "itu". Kata Yukiko-senpai dengan was-was. Nah lho, mulai lagi deh, perkataan Yukiko-senpai sama persis seperti apa yang dikatakan Souji-nii. Apa itu tentang dunia "itu" yang sampai-sampai akupun tidak boleh tahu? Baiklah, aku akan menanyakannya."Senpai, aku mohon kalian semua jujur padaku. Apa maksudnya dunia "itu"? Kumohon senpai, kalau tidak ada Nii-san, aku hampir tidak bisa apa-apa!" kataku. Ya, aku memang seperti itu. Tanpa Souji-nii, aku hampir tidak bisa seperti sekarang ini."Baiklah, tapi sebelum kami memberitahumu semuanya, aku ingin kamu memperhatikan TV yang OFF, sendirian, dan tepat jam 12 malam. Kalau kamu menontonnya, kami akan memberitahukan mu sebenarnya. Chie, hari ini hujan kan?" Kata Yosuke-senpai. Chie-senpai mengangguk. "Baiklah, hari ini kita akan menonton midnight channel." Kata Yosuke-senpai."Ta-tapi, bukankah seharusnya channel itu tidak ada?" tanya Kanji."Kalau menurut kondisi, seharusnya sekarang midnight channel masih ada. Yui, pastikan kau tonton ok? Aku minta nomer ponselmu. Nanti aku akan meneleponmu." Kata Yosuke-senpai. Aku dan Yosuke-senpai pun bertukar nomer ponsel. "Baiklah, yang lain, usahakan nonton. Kita akan terlibat kondisi seperti dahulu lagi." Kata Yosuke-senpai. Semuanya mengangguk. Entah karena apa, aku merasa kagum dengan Yosuke-senpai. Meskipun terkadang ceroboh, dia terlihat bisa diandalkan. Eh, ke-kenapa mukaku memanas? Ah, sudahlah, yang kupentingkan sekarang Souji-nii dahulu. Aku akan menonton channel yang mereka sebut "midnight channel" itu.

Hampir tengah malam, hujan turun dengan deras, dugaan Chie-senpai benar. Akupun ditelpon Yosuke-senpai karena dia memang menelepon karena mencemaskanku. Aduh, saat ditelepon kok aku malah salting sih? Masa aku suka Yosuke-senpai? Ah, sudahlah! Aku Souji-nii adalah masalah utama. Waktu sudah tengah malam. Akupun melihat TV yang memang sudah kumatikan sebelumnya. Akupun diam dan menatap TV itu. Entah kenapa, TV itu seperti menyala! Dan yang ditampilkannya, aku saja sampai jatuh terduduk dengan lemas. "Sou-Souji-nii...!" kataku dalam hati.

**Yak! Hehe, ampe sini dulu ya! Untuk rencana fic ini, sebenernya aku ingin bikin pair YuixYosuke, dan Chie tidak akan cemburu, karena dia pacaran dengan Akihiko(Kok P3 malah nyambung2 ke sini?-_-) Baiklah, aku akan tetap berusaha untuk melanjutkan cerita dengan satu syarat: Review ya!**


	2. Chapter 1: Minerva's Awakening

**Hai hai hai! Hikaru again, untuk melanjutkan cerita P4; New Journey! Terima kasih untuk yang nge review! Saya senang sekali! Baiklah, tanpa basa-basi, mari kita mulai aja ceritanya!**

**Rated: K+**

**Genre: Mystery and Adventure**

**Disclaimer: P4 punya ATLUS ya...**

**Summary: Adiknya Souji pindah ke Inaba! Tetapi, tetap saja namanya IT, mereka terjerumus ke sebuah masalah besar. Gimana ya? Check it Out! Bad Summary, lgs aja deh baca...**

**P4; New Journey**

**Part 1: Minerva's Awakening**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sou-Souji-nii..." kataku sambil tertunduk lemas. Souji-nii ada di midnight channel! Aku kaget sekali. Midnight channel itu benar! Disitu, Souji-nii terlihat jelas sekali. Dan anehnya, dia ngomong yang sama sekali bukan seperti dia. "Ah, untuk yang menonton, disini akan terjadi hal yang menarik. Yang ingin ikutan hanya terbatas karena memerlukan kemampuan khusus. Tertarik kan? Stay tuned." Kata Souji-nii. BLEP. TV nya mati.

_~Consentes dii Juno Jupiter Minerva Appolo Mars Ceres... Mercury diana bacchus vulcanus pluto Vesta Venus~_

Ponselku berbunyi. Di layar, tertulis Yosuke-senpai. Aduh, mukaku panas lagi! Gyaa! Aku ini kenapa sih? Ah, sudahlah aku harus mengangkatnya!"Ha-halo?" kataku saat mengangkat telepon. "Yui. Kau menontonnya?" tanya Yosuke-senpai. "Iya, aku melihatnya. Sekarang, kakak harus memberitahuku yang sebenarnya. Kenapa Souji-nii bisa ada di acara itu? Kenapa perkataannya tidak seperti dia sama sekali?" tanyaku. "Tenang Yui. Semua ini ada tahapnya untuk memberitahumu. Besok minggu, kita akan bertemu di Junes Foodcourt. Setelah itu, kami akan memberitahu mu semuanya." Kata Yosuke. "Baiklah senpai... malam..." kataku seraya menutup teleponnya. Akupun segera tidur.

Esoknya, aku segera mandi, memakai baju bebasku: T-shirt merah dengan baju ketat lengan panjang warna pink di dalamnya, scarf kuning kotak-kotak biru, dan celana panjang warna biru. "Aku berangkat ya Nanako...!" kataku sambil pergi ke Junes Foodcourt.

Sesampainya di Junes Foodcourt, semuanya sudah datang. Kami pun segera memulai rapat kami. "Kuma, apa kau merasakannya?" tanya Chie-senpai. "Aku merasakannya kuma! Ada orang di dunia TV kuma!" kata Kumakicchi. Eh? Dunia TV? Gak salah denger tuh? "Tandanya memang benar. Baiklah, ayo kita kesana." Kata Naoto. Kami pun berjalan masuk ke Junes bagian Electronic. Kami sampai di sebuah TV besar. Aku bingung, kita ingin mencari Souji-nii. Kenapa malah ke TV? Kulihat mereka semua. Mereka melakukan hal yang aneh! Yosuke-senpai, Chie-senpai, Yukiko-senpai, Kanji, Naoto, dan Rise memakai kacamata yang beragam jenis dan warna. Aku tidak bisa menebak apa itu minus, plus, ataupun silinder. Dan Kumakicchi? Dia memakai kostum maskot beruang. "Hey hey hey, kalian ngapain memakai begituan?" tanyaku. "Ah, ini? Ini memang harus kami pakai saat pergi ke dunia TV. Kumakicchi, berikan kacamata ke Yui." Kata Naoto. Kumakicchi pun mengambil sesuatu dari kantungnya, lalu memberikan kacamata padaku. Bentuknya imut`sih, oval dan berwarna emas ."Umm, ini harus dipake?" tanyaku kurang yakin. Semuanya mengangguk. Yasudah, akupun memakainya. Saat kupakai sih, tidak kenapa-napa."Baiklah, ayo kita berangkat. Yui, peganglah tanganku." Kata Yosuke-senpai sambil memegang tanganku. Jujur, mukaku sudah panas. Semoga nggak keliatan deh. Akupun memegang tangan Yosuke-senpai dan Yosuke-senpai masuk ke... ke TV! Kok bisa! Akupun seperti tertarik untuk masuk. Lalu, suasana berubah gelap.

BRUK! Aduduh... Sakit beneran nih bokongku. Aku pun membuka mata. I-ini, dunia apa ini? Akupun melihat kesana dan kemari. "Umm, kita ini dimana sih?" tanyaku. "Ah, inilah dunia TV Yui-chan. Disinilah kita akan mencari Souji-senpai." Kata Yukiko-senpai. I-ini dunia TV? Aku nggak mimpi nih? Tunggu, tadi kan, aku merasa sakit. Berarti aku tidak berada di alam mimpi. Dan yang aku bingungkan, kenapa harus memakai kacamata? Kan, udah jelas gini pemandangannya. "Umm, lalu kenapa kita memakai kacamata? Kan, seharusnya gak usah..." kataku seraya melepaskan kacamataku. Lho? Kok berkabut gini sih? Lalu, akupun memakai lagi kacamataku. Jelas lagi! Oh, sekarang aku mengerti kenapa harus memakai kacamata! Kacamata ini seperti "mata" kita agar bisa melihat di dalam kabut."Sepertinya tidak usah diberi tahu kamu sudah tahu kenapa, ya kan?" kata Naoto. Aku mengangguk. Kami pun berkumpul dekat Rise. "Rise, keluarkan. Aku tidak sabar melihat reaksi Yui." Kata Kanji sambil melihatku. Eh? Maksudnya mengeluarkan apaan? "Baiklah, Persona!" kata Rise. Persona? Apa itu? Tapi, tak lama setelah Rise mengatakan "persona" keluarlah orang atau makhluk, berbadan tinggi dan mukanya berantena. Aku kaget sampai-sampai jatuh terduduk. "Haha, reaksimu sama saat aku melihat Souji menggunakan personanya!" kata Yosuke-senpai. Aku masih bingung. Dan lebih bingungnya, ternyata Souji-nii pernah memanggil "persona" itu? Aku bingung, beneran. "Senpai, apa itu persona?" tanyaku. "Persona adalah diri kita yang lain. Diri kita yang lain yang sudah diterima oleh diri kita. Nanti kau akan tahu sendiri." Kata Yukiko-senpai. "Oh..." kataku mulai mengerti. "Ah, dapat kawan-kawan! Memang ada dungeon baru! Dan dungeon itu... sekolah? Bukan, malah lebih aneh lagi. Bukankah itu- sekolah kita? Ah, sudahlah. Arah sini." kata Rise. Kami pun mengikuti arah yang ditujukan Rise. Sesuai yang Rise katakan, ini MEMANG sekolah kita. Tapi tunggu, nama sekolahnya, Yasokagami, bukan Yasogami! "Waw... Ini, dungeon Souji? Aku tak menyangka akan melawan "diri"nya yang lain..."kata Kanji. Eh? Maksudnya dirinya yang lain? Ah, sudahlah, aku tidak terlalu peduli akan hal itu. Kami pun berjalan masuk. Agak seram, kalau mau jujur. Tiba-tiba datang makhluk hitam merangkak kearahku. Aduh, aku harus gimana?"Kyaaaa!" teriakku seraya mataku tertutup. Refleks. "Yui!" Kata Yosuke-senpai. Suasana hening. Akupun mencoba membuka ini, posisiku sedang terduduk di lantai. Saat kubuka mataku, Yosuke-senpai ada di depanku dan dibelakangnya ada makhluk "persona" seperti Rise, tetapi "persona" Yosuke-senpai seperti kodok memakai jas putih? Yah, begitulah. Yang kutakutkan sekarang adalah mukaku yang panas dan merah ini! "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Yosuke-senpai. "I-iya..." kataku. Kami pun berdiri. "Umm, senpai. Itu apa?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk ke monster itu. "Itu aadalah musuh yang sering kami lawan. Namanya shadows!" kata Yosuke-senpai. "Oh, ok... Terima kasih sudah umm, menolongku senpai..."kataku. Mukaku masih panas. Aduh, aku ini kenapa sih? "Sama-sama..." kata Yosuke-senpai. Tapi, saat Yosuke-senpai memalingkan mukanya kearahku, shadows itu hendak menyerangnya! Aku harus menyelamatkannya! "Senpai!" teriakku. _Thou art I. _Kepalaku pusing kembali. Ada suara yang terdengar menggema di kepalaku. _And i art Thou. Thou hath open thy eyes. _Tiba-tiba, karrtu muncul di depanku. _The time ist now!_ "Per... So... Na!" kataku mengucapkan kata itu dan menghancurkan kartu itu dengan menamparnya. Tiba-tiba kartu itu berubah menjadi sesuatu sosok tuan putri bermuka rata membawa tombak yang unjung nya berkepala singa meraum. "Serang, Minerva!" kataku. Persona ku pun segera melawan shadows secara tidak kasih ampun."Agneyastra!" teriakku. "Waw..." kata Chie-senpai kagum."Personanya..." kata Naoto. "Sebanding dengan Souji!" kata Kanji. Shadows itupun hilang. Akupun jatuh terduduk. Yosuke-senpai berhasil mengangkatku."Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yosuke-senpai. "Iya, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya sedikit capek..." kataku. "Selamat Yui. Kau sudah mengeluarkan persona mu!" kata Rise. "Sudahlah, ayo kita kembali dulu. Kelihatan sekali Yui capek." Kata Kanji. "Ya, ide bagus. Aku akan menggendongmu sampai rumah" kata Yosuke-senpai. Eh? Gak salah denger nih? Aku mau digendong? Beneran nih? "Sudahlah senpai, aku masih bisa berdiri kok..." kataku. "Tidak, kau tidak apa-apa. Aku akan menggendongmu sampai rumah." Kata Yosuke-senpai bersikeras. Mukaku panas lagi. Dan kali ini, jantungku berdetak keras! Aduh, gimana nih? Jangan-jangan... Mungkin aku memang suka Yosuke-senpai? Ah, sudahlah, aku tidak boleh memikirkan hal itu dulu! Kami pun pergi dari dunia TV.

Kami telah kembali ke dunia -senpai menggendongku sampai rumah, sama seperti yang ia katakan. Saat perjalanan... "Senpai, kenapa engkau begitu cemas padaku?" tanyaku. Entah kenapa, aku mengatakan hal seperti ini. Gyaa! Kenapa sih, aku ini? Masa aku beneran suka sama Yosuke-senpai? "Aku... Juga tidak tahu. Entah kenapa aku begitu ingin melindungimu. Entah karena kau adik Souji atau nurani ku. Begitulah..." jawab Yosuke-senpai. Kami pun diam. Dan kami sudah sampai ke rumah pamanku. Yosuke-senpai pun ,menurunkanku. "Umm, senpai. A-arigatou..." kataku. Mukaku panas lagi. "Iya... Sama-sama..." jawabnya. "Umm, sampai ketemu besok ya!" katanya dan segera lari dari rumahku. Mukaku masih panas, dan jantungku masih tidak bisa berhenti berdetak dengan keras. Akupun masuk ke rumah dan menuju ke kamarku. Aku tiduran di kamar. Aku masih memikirkan Yosuke-senpai. "Hhh... Sepertinya memang benar aku menyukainya..."kataku. dan akupun tertidur...

**Hehe, chapter 2 selesai! Yui telah membangkitkan personanya, Minerva. Untuk penjelasan singkat, nama Minerva aku ambil dari nama-nama dewa perempuan Yunani. Dan ringtone Yui, itu beberapa kalimat dari opening Mirai Nikki! Dan sepertinya Yui sudah menyadari perasaannya terhadap Yosuke! Gimana lagi ceritanya ya? Terus baca dan Review ya!**


	3. Chapter 2: Magician

**Wehe, memasuki chapter 2! *plok plok plok* Senangnya...(Nge-fly...) Hehe, Yui sudah mengeluarkan personanya, saatnya memburu Social link! Untuk yang pertama, mungkin sama seperti Souji, Yosuke dahulu, sebagai arcana kedua setelah fool! Jadi, kemungkinan chapter ini gak ada battle dulu, gak apa-apa ya? Ok deh, mari aja, silakan baca P4; New Journey ini!**

**Rated: K+**

**Genre: Mystery and Adventure**

**Disclaimer: P4 punya ATLUS ya...**

**Summary: Adiknya Souji pindah ke Inaba! Tetapi, tetap saja namanya IT, mereka terjerumus ke sebuah masalah besar. Gimana ya? Check it Out! Bad Summary, lgs aja deh baca...**

**P4; New Journey**

**Chapter 2: Magician**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Piiiiip... piiiiip..._

Alarm kamarku bunyi. Akupun terbangun. Kepalaku masih pusing, tapi sudah tidak terlalu pusing saat aku selesai mengeluarkan personaku. Akupun memakai seragamku dan sarapan bersama Nanako. Setelah itu, aku berangkat ke sekolah. Saat aku berjalan, aku merasa sepertinya aku dipanggil. Akupun menoleh. "Yuiiiii!" teriak Rise. Oh, Rise toh."Kamu tak apa-apa? Sudah tidak pusing lagi?" tanyanya. Sepertinya dia mencemaskanku. "Ah, aku tak apa-apa Rise. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkan ku..." jawabku. Rise masih cemas. "Benar nih, tidak apa-apa, sepertinya untuk hari ini kita istirahat dulu ya." Kata Rise. Aku pun mengangguk. Dan kami pun berjalan menuju sekolah...

Saat di kelas, akupun menaruh tasku di sebelah Naoto. Sama seperti Rise, dia mengkhawatirkanku. "Hai Yui. Tidak apa apa kah untukmu untuk masuk hari ini?" tanya Naoto. Aku mengangguk."Aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkan ku." Jawabku. "Oh ya, kau pulang digendong Yosuke-senpai kan?" tanya Naoto sambil senyum jahil (bisa bayangkan Naoto senyum jahil? Selamat membayangkan!*plak!*). Aku mengangguk. Tuh kan, mukaku panas lagi. Mana jantungku berdetak kencang lagi!"I-iya, lalu kenapa?"kataku sambil memalingkan muka. "Oh ayolah, kami tahu kok! Kau menyukai Yosuke-senpai ya?" tanya Naoto. GLEK! Buku-buku ku jatuh seketika. Aku segera membereskannya seraya menyembunyikan muka merahku. Jujur, perkataan Naoto TEPAT. Aku MEMANG menyukai Yosuke-senpai. "Ap-apa-apaan sih Naoto? Ng-nggak kok!" bantahku. "Aih, gak usah malu-malu! Tenang, bakal jadi rahasia kita berdua kok! Tenang saja!" kata Naoto. Nih anak, kukira alim. Ternyata bisa maksa juga."Oke oke, aku memang menyukai yosuke-senpai. Puas?" kataku. Akupun segera keluar kelas. Aku ingin ke toilet. Hihi...

**Sementara Yui ke toilet, Naoto's POV!**

_Hihi, bener kan, apa kataku? Yui menyukai Yosuke-senpai! Haha, mari kita omongkan ke cewek2 yang lain. Siapa tahu bisa jadi mak comblang!_ Batinku saat Yui sedang ke toilet. Akupun segera membuka handphone ku dan memulai sms. Isinya: _Guys! Yui ternyata beneran suka sama Yosuke-senpai! Kita jadi mak comblangnya yuk!_. Lalu aku mengirimkannya, dan menutup ponselku. Baru saja aku menaruh buku di meja, sudah ada 3 dering di handphoneku. Jawaban mereka setuju! Isi sms mereka:

Yukiko: Ayo! Aku pengen banget mak comblangin Yui sama Yosuke! Mereka kita suruh ketemuan aja di rooftop!

Chie: Mau mau! Aku sudah dengar dari Yukiko! Gimana di rooftop sehabis pulang sekolah?

Rise: Mau! Pasti! Pantas saja Yui terlihat lesu! Sebagai teman, mari kita mak comblangin di sama Yosuke-senpai!

Author(mendadak dateng): Woy, ini bukan romance maupun Humor lho!

YukiChiRiNao: Kita tahu! Kan elo yang bikin fic!

Author: Udah deh, btts! Keburu Yui nya dateng lho!

YukiChiRiNao: Ok-ok...

**Btts...**

Kami pun sepakat untuk mak comblangin Yui dengan Yosuke-senpai. Setelah menutup handphone ku, Yui datang. Pas sekali. Aku akan membuat rencana pertemuan mereka. Yukiko-senpai, Chie-senpai, berjuanglah membuat Yosuke-senpai ke rooftop!"Eh, Yui. Kata senpai kita akan ketemuan di rooftop untuk membicarakan penyelamatan Souji-kun!" bohongku. "Ok." Kata Yui singkat, padat, dan jelas. Untung dia mau ketipu. Bagus deh.

**Naoto's POV end...**

**Back to Yui's POV**

Kami akan bertemu di rooftop, kata Naoto. Tapi, entah kenapa aku merasakan firasat buruk. Kenapa ya? Ah, sudahlah. Kashiwagi sudah datang. Sebaiknya aku memerhatikan kelas.

Kringgggg!

Bel pelajaran terakhir pun berbunyi. Aku membereskan barang-barang ku dan pergi ke rooftop. Tadinya aku mengajak Naoto, tapi Naoto bilang dia akan piket dulu. Jadi, aku duluan saja. Akupun pergi ke rooftop.

Sesampainya disana, aku tidak melihat siapapun. Mungkin mereka masih diperjalanan, pikirku. Akupun duduk dan membuka handphoneku. Aku melihat-lihat foto-fotoku dengan Souji-nii waktu masih kecil. Aku hampir menangis melihatnya. "Souji-nii, dimana kau? Aku benar-benar merindukanmu." Kataku seraya meneteskan air mata. "Eh, Yui? Kenapa kamu menangis?" tanya seseorang. Aku menoleh ke depanku. Orang itu Yosuke-senpai! Aduh, padahal aku sedang tidak ingin memikirkannya! Hawa... "Umm, a-aku teringat akan Souji-nii..." jawabku. "Oh..." kata Yosuke-senpai. Yosuke-senpai pun duduk di sebelahku. Ter-terlalu dekat! Kya! Kami pun diam seribu bahasa. Aku pun mencoba berbicara ke topik baru. "Umm, kok senpai cuma sendirian? Yang lain mana?" tanyaku. "Oh, Yukiko harus membantu penginapan, Chie dia piket, Naoto piket, sedangkan Rise dan Kanji tidak tahu kemana."jawab Yosuke-senpai. Diam dan hening pun melanda kami. Kalau aku tidak ada perasaan sama Yosuke-senpai sih, aku gak bakalan malu kayak begini. "Kau tahu, kau itu benar-benar mirip dengan Souji." Kata Yosuke-senpai yang secara tiba-tiba. "Eh? Memang kenapa?" tanyaku. "Gimana ya? Bagiku kau sama seperti Souji yah, aura mu itu hangat dan bersahabat. Di sisi lain, kau seperti terbuka dan selalu tenang. Itulah yang sebenarnya kami pikirkan saat bertarung melawan shadows. Tapi, bahkan Souji pun mempunyai sisi lainnya."Jawabnya. Mukaku merah. Tidak pernah ada yang mengatakan hal seperti itu di depanku. "Umm, makasih. Perkataanmu indah sekali senpai..." kataku. "Sama-sama. Malah, sebenarnya ada yang aku ingin katakan selagi kita hanya berdua."katanya. Aku melihatnya. Mukanya merah. Eh? Jangan-jangan... Senpai mau nyatain cinta lagi! Gyaaa! Aku belom siap!"A-ada apa senpai?"tanyaku. Mana mukaku juga ikutan merah lagi! Gyaa!"Eh, kau tahu saat kita pertama kali bertemu? Kau tahu kan, saat kau menolongku dari ketabrakan?"tanyanya."Y-ya, lalu kenapa senpai?"tanyaku. Huwaaa!"Se-sebenarnya aku... tampak memalukan ya?"! Aduh, kukira apa. "Nggak kok senpai. Terkadang, ketabrak dari sepeda itu hal yang wajar." Jawabku. "Oh, baguslah. Oh ya, Yui."kata Yosuke-senpai."Y-ya?" kataku. Aduh, jantungku udah berdetak kenceng banget nih!"Memang sih, biasanya aku mengatakan ini ke Souji. Tapi, dimohon bantuannya ya, Yui."katanya. Kyaa, kenapa aku malah seneng banget! Gyaaa!"Ah, iya. Mohon bantuannya juga. Yosuke-senpai. Kami berdua pun berjabat tangan. Tangannya hangat. Hey, aku mikir apa sih? Tapi, tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara.

_Thou art i... I am thou..._

_Thou shalt be blessed..._

_When creating arcana, the magician..._

Suara ini maksudnya apa ya? Nanti mungkin akan kutanyakan ke Igor. Setelah itu, aku dan Yosuke-senpai pulang sekolah bersama karena yang lain tidak datang-datang. Wah, sekarang aku ngerti nih, kenapa mereka gak ada. Sialan kau Naoto, akan kubalas kau nanti! Tapi, jujur aku agak berterima kasih ke Naoto. Karenanya, aku bisa berdua dengan Yosuke-senpai. Hihi, senangnya.

**Yo ho! Minna-san, maaf ya kalau chapter kali ini Gaje! Untuk chapter berikutnya, mereka mulai misi penyelamatan Souji! Apakah mereka berhasil? Terus RnR ya!**


	4. Chapter 3: Leaders True Feelings

**Hai hai hai! Hika-chan again! Maaf lama update ya! Habisnya sempet kena Writer's Block sih! Yang lancar nan encer malahan Cuma yang Persona Goes to Pare nya doang! Hahaha! Oh iya, nanti akan ada POV dari orang lain selain Yui. Siapa? Baca lah, ngapain nanya ke saya, saya udah lupa*Plak!*. Nggak lupa kok, saya Cuma gak mau ngasih spoiler doang. Oke-oke, tanpa basa-basi, langsung aja yuks!**

**Rated: K+**

**Genre: Mystery and Adventure**

**Disclaimer: P4 punya ATLUS ya...**

**Summary: Adiknya Souji pindah ke Inaba! Tetapi, tetap saja namanya IT, mereka terjerumus ke sebuah masalah besar. Gimana ya? Check it Out! Bad Summary, lgs aja deh baca...**

**P4; New Journey**

**Part 3: Leader's True Feeling, and shadow-?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Unknown time, Velvet Room**

Aku terbangun di ruangan yang tidak asing lagi bagiku. Kulihat kakek-kakek berhidung panjang dan perempuan yang berpakaian serba biru di sebelahnya. Ya, aku mengetahui ruangan ini. Ini adalah Velvet room.

"Selamat datang kembali anakku..." Sapa Igor. "Sepertinya kau sudah membuat ikatan dengan salah satu temanmu." Katanya. Margareth membuka buku dan memperlihatkan semacam kartu tarot dan sebelahnya ada foto bergerak disaat aku dan Yosuke-senpai sedang berjabat tangan. "Ikatan ini kami sebut _social link_."kata Igor. "_Social link _adalah sebuah ikatan yang kau buat dengan temanmu saat perjalananmu." Jelas Margareth. "Semakin banyak _Social Link _maka semakin kuat kekuatan persona mu. Dan kau mendapat kekuatan yang disebut Wild Card." Jelas Igor. "Yang dimaksud Wild Card adalah 0. Dia kosong, tapi dapat menampung banyak angka-angka." Sambung Margareth. " Tapi sepertinya, kekuatan Wild Cardmu berbeda dengan para tamu-tamu kita sebelumnya. *Giggle* Saya tidak sabar untuk melihatnya nanti. Until then, farewell..." sambung Igor dan pandanganku tentang Velvet Room kabur.

**Back to the Real World...**

_Piiiiippp...Piiiiiippp..._

Alarm di kamarku berbunyi. Hari ini kami berencana untuk pergi menyelamatkan Souji-nii seusai sekolah. Aku pun mengenakan seragamku dan turun kebawah untuk sarapan bersama Nanako. Di bawah, Nanako sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk kami berdua dan kami pun menyantapnya.

"Umm, Big Sis, Big Bro kemana? Kok dari kemarin tidak pulang?" tanya Nanako disela-sela kami tersedak. Baru kuingat kalau Souji-nii ada di dunia TV. Dia tidak mungkin pulang kalau diculik kan? "Ah i-itu, Souji-nii bilang, kalau dia akan menginap di rumah Yosuke-senpai. Kemarin, dia bilang padaku."bohongku. "Ah, begitu ya. Baiklah kalau begitu."jawabnya dengan muka berseri-seri. Maafkan aku Nanako, aku terpaksa bohong kepadamu. Aku berjanji akan membawa pulang Souji-nii secepatnya. Aku dan Nanako menyelasaikan sarapan kami berdua. Dan kami pun berangkat ke sekolah.

Aku berjalan di sekitar Samegawa Flood Plain. Kalo sudah di sini, aku sudah dekat dengan sekolahku, Yasogami High School. Saat aku berjalan aku mendengar seseorang memanggil namaku. "Yuiii!" teriaknya. Aku menengok ke belakang. Ah, itu Naoto. "Ah, Naoto. Ohayou" sapaku."Ohayou. Hari ini kita jadi kan, menyelamatkan Souji-kun?" sapa seraya bertanya tentang rencana hari ini. Aku mengangguk. Tiba-tiba Naoto tersenyum. Tidak, bukan tersenyum. Tapi menyeringai. "Kenapa?" tanyaku curiga. "Haha, tidak-tidak..." jawabnya. Aku curiga, tapi biarlah, kami pun sampai di sekolah.

**Kriiingggg!**

Bel pelajaran terakhir pun berbunyi. Aku dan Naoto segera bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke dunia TV. Tapi sebelum kami pergi, aku dan Naoto pergi ke Central Shopping District dan belanja di Shiroku Store untuk beli perlengkapan medis nanti. Karena kudengar meskipun tipe persona Yukiko-senpai dan Kumakicchi healer, mereka tidak bisa terus-terusan meng-heal ataupun me-revive. Sehingga harus membeli perlengkapan medis juga. Biasanya sih, kata mereka Souji-nii yang membeli.

**Meanwhile, TV World, Unknown Place...**

"Sepertinya sang adik Souji Seta sudah bergerak ya?" tanya orang yang tidak diketahui tampang dan mukanya. "Ya, aku penasaran. Apa yang akan mereka lakukan ya? Meskipun mereka sudah pernah melawan sang Dewi, tapi pemimpin mereka kan tetap saja tak bisa diremehkan." Sambung yang lain dan bersuara perempuan, bukan seperti yang satunya. "*Chuckle* Kita hanya bisa melihat, dan merencanakan apa lagi selanjutnya..." sambung lelaki tadi. "Kalian, jangan Cuma tertawa saja! Bantu aku membangkitkan benda ini!" teriak seorang lagi. Dan mereka pun pergi tanpa meninggalkan jejak.

**Back to Yui's Place...**

"Baiklah, semuanya siap?" Tanya Yosuke-senpai. Semuanya mengannguk. Kami segera pergi ke Junes bagian Elektronik dan mulai memakai kacamata kami. Aku pun memakai kacamata ku yang berbentuk oval dan berwarna emas glitter. Kami pun masuk ke TV.

Kami mulai memasuki dungeon Souji-nii yang berbentuk sekolah kami. Tetapi, saat kami mendatanginya, mendadak dungeon itu berubah. Bukan 'sekolah' lagi. Melainkan, seperti tempat studio pencari bakat. "A-apa maksudnya ini, kami tidak pernah mengalami hal seperti ini!" Protes Chie-senpai. "Apa karena yang kita hadapi ini adalah shadownya sensei kuma?" pikir Kumakicchi. "Huh! Apapun yang kita lewati, pokoknya yang terpenting kita harus menyelamatkannya kan?" kata Kanji. "Iya, kau benar. Ayo, minna kita eksplorasi tempat ini!" kata Rise. Kami semua mengangguk. Dan kami mulai memasuki 'studio pencari bakat' itu.

Kami mulai bereksplorasi di lantai 1. Semua berjalan baik-baik saja hingga Rise mulai memberitahukan kami keberadaan shadow. "Teman-teman, awas! Aku merasakan shadow!" teriaknya. Kami mulai mempersiapkan kondisi bertarung kami. "Ini dia, shadownya! Arcananya Chariot! Dia kuat terhadap physic!" Teriak Rise. Yukiko-senpai mulai memanggil personanya dengan menebasnya menggunakan kipas. "Konohana-Sakuya! Agidyne!" terlihat sosok seperti burung dan mengibaskan sayapnya. Serangan dari Yukiko-senpai mengenainya, tetapi sepertinya masih belum memberikan luka serius pada shadownya. " Shadow ini lemah dengan listrik! Buatlah dia terkejut!" teriak Rise. "Ok, Minerva, Ziodyne!" teriakku. Shadow itu menghilang. "Kerja bagus semuanya. Ayo, kita lanjutkan." Kata Rise. Kami pun kembali mengeksplorasi dungeon.

_Aku adalah anak sulung dari keluarga Seta._

Perjalanan kami terhenti saat mendengar perkataan Souji-nii. Kami melihat sekeliling. "He-hei, jangan-jangan ini-!" teriak Kanji sempat terputus karena mendengar suara Souji-nii lagi.

_Tapi, meskipun aku menjadi anak sulung, entah mengapa aku mendapat kekurangan perhatian. Ayah dan ibu selalu pergi. Entah itu setahun, malah pernah hampir 3 tahun. Kalau saja aku tidak berada di keluarga ini, apa aku akan mendapatkan perhatian? Terlebih lagi saat Yui lahir. Ya, ayah dan ibu selalu memperhatikannya. Ia selalu diperhatikan baik fisik maupun perasaan. Apakah karena aku anak sulung? Apakah karena aku lelaki? Aku cemburu. Meskipun kami tetap selalu ditinggalkan, tetapi Yui selalu mendapat telepon sayang dari ibu. Saat aku menerima telepon, ayah malah membicarakan prestasiku dan yang berhubungan dengan masa depan atau tentang mewarisi kekuasaan keluarga Seta. Apakah aku harus selalu menghadapi ini? Aku hampir tidak kuat._

Souji-nii, apa yang selama ini kau sembunyikan? Kau tidak pernah memperlihatkan bentuk rapuhmu padaku. Aku merasa bersalah. Aku mengira Souji-nii selalu senang dan keberadaannya menghangatkanku. Ternyata ia iri padaku? Aku merasa bersalah pada Souji-nii. Sangat. Tak terasa air mataku mengalir lagi. "Yu-Yui-chan, kamu kenapa menangis?" tanya Yukiko-senpai. "Hmm? Ah, aku menangis lagi, haha, sudah lama aku tidak secengeng ini." Jawabku seraya hendak menyeka air mataku. Baru saja aku mau menyeka air mataku, tiba-tiba ada tangan orang lain yang menyekanya duluan dengan jarinya. Orang itu adalah Yosuke-senpai. "Se-Senpai?" kagetku. Yosuke-senpai langsung menarikku dalam pelukannya. "Kamu tidak usah sok kuat. Jika ingin menangis, silahkan saja. Kami semua ada disini." Jawab Yosuke-senpai seraya mengelus rambutku. Aku tidak dapat menahan air mataku lagi. Aku menangis di dalam pelukan Yosuke-senpai.

Setelah sekitar 5 menit, aku tidak menangis lagi. Aku merasa lebih lega sekarang. Dan, agak malu. Ya, aku hampir lupa kalau aku menangis di depan semuanya. Dan terlebih lagi, aku menangis di pelukan Yosuke-senpai. Aku pun sedikit menarik belakang baju Yosuke-senpai dan dia menengok."Hmm? Ada apa Yui?" tanyanya. "Senpai, ano...A-Arigatou..." kataku. Mukaku panas. Benar-benar panas. "Umm, ya, sama-sama." Jawabnya. Aku pun tersenyum dan menysul yang lain. Tanpa kusadari, Yosuke-senpai menutup mukanya dengan tangan kanannya.

**Yosuke's POV**

Cih, aku malu sekali sekarang. Bajuku agak basah, ya karena tangisan Yui tadi. Tapi yang aku rasakan sekarang agak aneh. Tadi aku bergerak tanpa kendali untuk memeluk Yui. Dan aku merasa senang saat dia menangis di pelukanku. Dan aku merasa sedikit lega melihat dia mengumbarkan aku menyukainya? Memang sih, aku pernah merasakan ini saat aku mencintai Saki-senpai, tapi.. Argh, sudahlah! Bukan saatnya aku memikirkan hal ini. Aku harus menyelamatkan Souji sebelum kenapa-kenapa. Aku pun menyusul yang lain.

(A/N: Eits! Pada kira saya mau ganti POV lagi ke Yui? Tentu tidak! Chapter ini akan banyak POV dari Yosuke. Jadi, selamat menikmati jalan pikirannya! Ohohoho! *Author ditendang Readers*)

Kami pun melawan shadow yang tidak ada habisnya. Meskipun itu adalah shadow-shadow lemah, tetap saja mereka terlalu banyak. Dan aku bingung, Yui tetap saja berhasil mengalahkan mereka dengan sekali embat. Bagus sih, tapi, entah mengapa ada sesuatu yang menggangguku. Bukan tentang perasaanku atau apa. Tapi tentang personanya. Entahlah, aku pun kurang menerti. Dan kami pun memasuki lantai 2.

Kami melihat banyak sekali patung-patung. Semakin kami mengeksplor, raut muka patung itu semakin susah untuk ditebak. "Hei, apa lagi ini?" tanya Chie. "Aku kurang tahu, tapi mungkin ini adalah perasaan senpai dari dulu hingga sekarang?" kata Rise. Souji, sebenarnya apa yang kau sembunyikan sih? Kayaknya yang lain tidak sekompleks ini deh! Tapi, apapun dirimu, pasti kau pun mempunyai bayang-bayang kan? Tenang saja, kami pasti akan menyelamatkanmu.

Entah kenapa, kami semua sudah menemukan tangga menuju lantai 3 dan kami menaikinya. Kami pun sampai dan di depan sudah ada pintu besar. "Perasaan ini, tidak salah lagi, ada senpai disini!" kata Rise. "Baiklah, ayo kita semangat semua!" teriak Chie. "Hmm! Senpai sudah menunggu kita di sana!" sambung Kanji. "Aku melakukan apa saja untuk mengalahkan shadow Souji-kun!" sambung Naoto. "Uwoh, semangat sekali kau Naoto!" kataku. "Aku akan berusaha semampuku juga." Sambung Yukiko. "Aku akan melakukan sebisa apa pun untuk sensei juga kuma!" Semangat Kumakicchi. Semuanya semangat, kecuali Yui. Aku menghampirinya. "Kau kenapa? Kami sudah siap lho." Kataku seraya menepuk bahu Yui. Ia agak terkejut. "A-ah, senpai, tidak ada apa-apa kok, tapi rasanya... aneh..." katanya. "Hmm? Apa yang aneh?" tanyaku. "Ti-tidak ada apa-apa kok! Ayo, i'll make sure that his shadow pay for what he done!" kata Yui. "Semangat yang bagus Yui! Ayo, kita buka pintu itu." Kataku. "A-ano, senpai masih ada yang mau aku kasih tahu." Katanya. "Hmm? Ada apa?" tanyaku. Mukanya memerah. "Setelah ini, ada yang mau aku bicarakan dengan senpai. Apakah bisa?" tanyanya. Waduh, mukaku ikut memanas. "Bo-boleh saja, tapi kita harus melawan shadow Souji dulu, ok?"kataku. Ia mengangguk. Dan kami semua membuka pintu besar itu.

**Yui's POV**

Gyaa! Aku mengatakannya! Aku mengatakannya! Baiklah, dengan begini, aku bisa semangat. Setelah kami melawan shadow Souji-nii, aku akan menyatakan perasaanku pada Yosuke-senpai! Aku pun menyusul yang lain dan membuka pintu itu. Pintu itu agak besar dari pintu yang biasanya. Kami pun membukanya, dan di dalamnya ada seperti panggung, di tengah-tengah ada sosok seperti Souji-nii, tapi matanya kuning. Dan, dibawahnya...

"Souji-nii!" Teriakku. Tampaknya shadow Souji-nii menyadari keberadaan kami. "Ah, adikku yang manis ini sudah datang rupanya hmm?" katanya seraya bertepuk tangan. "Kau apakan Souji-nii?" teriakku lagi. "Aih aih, kau hanya menanyakan keberadaanku yang lain? Padahal aku ini dirinya juga lho..." kata shadow Souji-nii sambil merengut. "Kau bukan Souji-nii! Menyingkirlah dari Souji-nii yang asli!" teriakku lagi. "Wah, adik yang lumayan durhaka juga hah? Baiklah, aku akan menyingkir darinya." Kata shadow itu marah. Ia menendang Souji-nii hingga terpental ke ujung panggung. Sempat kudengar Souji-nii batuk. "Souji! Kau tak apa partner?" teriak Yosuke-senpai seraya berlari ke arah Souji-nii. Kami hendak menyusul Yosuke-senpai, tapi mendadak kami dihadang oleh shadow Souji-nii. Dia cepat sekali! Padahal jarak kami dengannya sekitar 10 meter! "Tsk tsk tsk, kalian ini gegabah ya, pantas saja aku membenci kalian." Kata Souji-nii. "Hentikan." Kata Souji-nii. "Hentikan, jangan sakiti mereka." sambung Souji-nii. "Hah? Bukankah kau mau melenyapkan mereka semua? Apalagi adik 'tercinta'mu ini!" kata shadow Souji-nii seraya menunjuk jemarinya kearahku. "Ti-tidak mungkin, aku tidak pernah mau melenyapkan-" perkataan Souji-nii terputus oleh shadownya. "Ah, kau tidak usah berbohong. Aku ini dirimu, aku tahu semua yang kau sembunyikan. Dan, sepertinya, pertemuan ini tidak seru kalau tidak ada hidangan bukan?" kata shadow Souji-nii. "Hidangan? Apa maksudmu?" kata Yukiko-senpai. "*Chuckle* Kau akan terkejut, terlebih kau, Yui Seta." Katanya seraya menyeringai padaku. Tuh kan, aku mempunyai firasat buruk disini.

**Author's POV (Pengen nih, jadi gak ada kata hati dari para IT ya, ohohoho...)**

"Teman-teman! Aku merasakan keberadaan sosok lain lagi disini!" teriak Rise. "Hah? Apa maksudmu Rise?" kata Chie. "Perasaan ini, tidak mungkin kan? I-ini, perasaan keberadaan shadow!" lanjut Rise. "Shadow lagi? Tapi kan, Cuma ada shadow Souji-kun disini!" kata Yukiko. "Iya, tapi ini.. shadow ini..." kata Rise. Ia melihat Yui dengan tegang. "Sepertinya kau tahu eh, sang annylizer?" tanya shadow Souji. Rise mengangguk. "Very well, sepertinya kita sambut saja tamu special kita. Hei kau, kemarilah sini. Aku ingin sekali melihat reaksi dari para bocah-nocah tak berguna ini." Kata shadow Souji seraya mengisyaratkan sosok itu untuk menampakkan dirinya. Dia pun datang dari kegelapan. Dan ia adalah...

"I-itu kan..." kaget Yosuke. "Sha-shadownya..." sambung Yukiko. "Dia adalah... Shadowku!" kaget Yui. "Fu fu fu fu, menarik sekali yang kulihat ini. Ya kan, atashi..." kata shadow Yui menyeringai.

**To be Continue...**

**Fuah! Rasanya seneng banget bisa update setelah sekian lamanya! Para readers nungguin cerita ini nggak? Nungguin nggak? Pasti nungguin dong #maksa. Oh iya, sekarang sudah mengerti jalan cerita nya belom, ho ho ho... Disini banyak hint YuixYosuke bukan? Saya memang merencanakan ada kemajuan romance mulus dari pair mereka itu. Dan oh iya, apakah ada yang sadar? Saya sengaja menambahkan OC antagonis terbaru agar cerita ini menarik, kalau mau dilanjutin, review yak, sampai jum-**

**Yosuke: Author-san! Anda belum ngasih terima kasih ya?**

**Author: Hah, terima kasih ke siapa?**

**Naoto: Yah, temen yang udah ngebolehin wi-fi di rumahnya dilupain**

**Rise: Teman macam apa kau?**

**Author: Oh iya! Special Thanks to Tiara Anissa, to lend me your wi-fi connection in your house! Hontou ni Arigatou!**

**Teddie: Ada satu orang lagi!**

**Author: Ah, iya! Special thanks again untuk Maya Megumi-senpai untuk memberi saya beberapa bahan ide untuk membentuk shadow Souji, hontou ni Arigatou!**

**Yui: Eh eh, boleh nanya gak Author?**

**Author: Yes?**

**Yui: Memang segitu susahnya ya, bikin shadow Souji-nii?**

**Author: Oh tentu, anak lahiran ATLUS ini sangat susah karena anak ini kan sangat perfect dari segala macam hal, tidak tertutup sama sekali, karena itulah saya susah banget mikirinnya...**

**Souji: Segitu susahnya kah, membuat diriku yang lain?**

**Author: Bangeds...*Thumbs up***

**Yosuke: Dan aku mau nanya sekali lagi...**

**Author: Yes? My lovely?**

**Yosuke: Ini kapan selesai? Lu kira para readers seneng bacaan ginian apa?**

**Author: Weleh, ini juga mau ditutup kok! Kanji! Tutupin!**

**Kanji: Eh? Umm, cerita ini berakhir sampai sini. Untuk lanjutannya, sekarang Author sudah kembali mengetiknya. Jangan lupa review dan sampai jumpa lagi!**

**Next Up on P4; New Journey:**

**Fight Againts the God and the Goddess**

**See u soon! ^o^**


	5. Chapter 4: The Fight Againts the God

**Hai hai hai! Hika-chan come again desu! Saya datang untuk mengupdate P4NJ lagi desu! Pada nungguin cerita ini nggak? Nungguin dong #maksa. Ok, tanpa basa-basi, yuk kebawah!**

**Rated: K+**

**Genre: Mystery and Adventure**

**Disclaimer: P4 punya ATLUS ya...**

**Summary: Saat yang ditunggu akhirnya tiba. Yui dan para anggota IT bersama-sama menyelamatkan Souji. Tapi ternyata selain shadow Souji datanglah tamu tak diduga.**

**P4; New Journey**

**Chapter 4: Fight Againts the God and the Goddess (Part Begin)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Flashback...**

_Semua masih tercengang akan kedatangan sosok tak diundang dan tak diduga, dijemput, namun tak diantar(Inikah jelangkung?). Sosok itu ialah shadow Yui. Yui yang melihatnya pun terkejut. "Senang bertemu denganmu, atashi..." kata shadow Yui. "Ini... adalah shadowku!" kaget Yui._

**Back in Present Time, TV World, the stage...**

**Author's POV (Masih ini! Muahaha!*Author ditendang readers gara2 kelamaan*)**

Keringat dingin anggota IT sudah turun dari pipi mereka. apakah nanti mereka harus melawan diri Souji dan Yui yang lain? Belum shadow Souji, mereka harus menghadapi shadow Yui juga? Mereka saja masih tidak tahu bagaimana mengahadapi shadow Souji, apalagi Yui. "Nah, bagaimana diriku? Apa kau kaget melihatku?" kata shdaow Yui menyeringai. "Yui. Kau harap nanti kau tenang ya." Kata Rise. "Ke-kenapa?" tanya Yui. "Kau akan mengerti, dan jangan bilang kata-kata ajaib ya..." kata Rise sambil menepuk pundak Yui. "Ka-kata-kata ajaib?" tanyanya. Rise pun membisikkan sesuatu ke Yui dan Yui hanya bisa berdiam diri saja. Keringat dinginnya**(**Author's Question:Memang keringat tuh panas ya?**)** mulai mengalir ke peluhnya. "Kenapa diam? Kukira kau akan menanyakan bahwa aku ini siapa." Kata shadow Yui. " Kau ini aku kan? Mengapa aku harus menanyakannya lagi?" kata Yui. "Oh, sudah mengerti rupanya. Tapi, tidak akan semudah itu untuk menerima dirimu, wahai anak beruntung..." kata shadow Souji. "A-Anak beruntung?" tanya Yui. "Ya, kau kan anak yang beruntung karena ayah dan ibu sangat menyayangimu. Kau diberikan semua kasih sayang dalam hidupmu, dan tidak pernah diberi kesengsaraan!" kata shadow Souji. "Ta-tapi aku tidak pernah merasa berun-" perkataan Yui diputus oleh shadow Yui. "Alah, bilang saja kau MEMANG merasa beruntung, kau dapat semuanya, kau merasa masa bodo' lah, kan kakakku ini yang sengsara, bukan aku. Ya kan?" lanjut shadow Yui. "Ma-mana mungkin, aku nggak seperti itu." Kata Yui memelan. "Hmph, bagaimana denganmu diriku, kamu merasa kesal dan benci dengan adikmu kan, kau begitu ingin melenyapkannya dari dunia ini kan?" kata shadow Souji. "Ti-tidak, kenapa aku mau melenyapkan adikku sendiri?" kata Souji. "Sudahlah, kau kan muak menemani adikmu, kau muak menjadi anak pertama keluarga Seta, kau muak harus berpindah tempat, kau muak dengan kasus yang tidak sama sekali berhubungan denganmu, kau muak akan segalanya!" umbar shadow Souji. "Hen-hentikan, itu tidak benar." Kata Souji. "Kenapa aku harus menjadi anak yang pertama, kalau aku bukan yang pertama Yui pasti akan kena sengsaranya. Aku pasti akan mendapat kasih sayang, aku tidak perlu memikirkan wibawaku sebagai anak pertama keluarga Seta, dan aku tidak perlu memecahkan kasus pembunuhan yang memuakkan dan sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya denganku itu!" umbar shadow Souji. "Hentikan..." kata Souji. Yui dan yang lainnya hanya terdiam akan apa yang mereka dengar. Yui tampak bersalah dan prihatin terhadap kakaknya. Shadow Yui yang melihat 'dirinya' merasa kesal. "Dan kau, diriku, kenapa kau hanya diam dan sok prihatin seperti itu? Sebenarnya kau tertarik akan dunia TV, kau hanya ingin melihat Souji menderita setelah mendengar cerita dari teman-teman barumu, dan oh, sepertinya kau sudah jatuh cinta ya? Dengan anak kota yang lebih payah darimu, sang anak perempuan dari keluarga Seta!" teriak dan umbar shadow Yui."Hentikan, dia tidak payah! Dia-dia..." kata Yui terbata-bata. "Apa perlu kueja, siapakah lelaki payah yang kau cintai itu? Dan oh! Sepertinya cintamu hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan, karena dia kan baru saja terpukul akan kematian seseorang yang ia CINTAI!" Kata shadow Yui memanas-manasi. "Hentikan, jangan bilang apa-apa lagi, kau tidak tahu tentang diriku...!" teriak Yui. "Jangan Yui, jangan sebutkan kata-kata itu!" teriak Souji. "Alah, kau tidak sok melindungi 'adikmu' yang tercinta ini, kau ingin dia merasakan penderitaanmu kan?" kata shadow Souji. "Berisik! Kamu gak usah ikut campur! Karena kamu..." kata Souji belum terselesaikan. "Bo-bodoh, jangan sebut itu!" teriak Yosuke. "Souji-kun, jangan sebut!" teriak Yukiko. "Terus bilang, aku menunggu!" ringai shadow Yui. "Mau kueja lagi, diriku?" ringai shadow Souji. "Kau... bukan aku!" teriak Yui dan Souji bersamaan.

Hening sesaat. Souji dan Yui yang menyadari apa yang mereka ucapkan terdiam tanpa bergerak. "Fufufu, at long last, aku ini bukan dirimu lagi! Aku sendiri sekarang! *Chuckle* Ahahahahahaha!" tawa shadow Yui. Selama shadow Yui bertranformasi, Yui telah hilang kesadaran dan pingsan. Yui yang hampir terjatuh berhasil dicegah oleh Kanji. "Aku pun sudah tidak dirimu lagi, aku adalah diriku sekarang, bukan dirimu lagi!" teriak shadow Souji. Disusul Souji yang terjatuh pingsan untuk yang kedua kalinya(Ya iyalah, dia kan pertama kali pingsan pas dia diculik, begimane toh?*Author dikeroyok massal karena menuh2in durasi*). "Bagaimana ini, kita menghadapi dua shadow sekaligus?" tanya Chie. "Kita bersiap-siap saja, kita tidak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Yang terpenting sekarang ialah kita menyelamatkan Souji-senpai dan Yui!" Kata Rise. "Baiklah, ayo semuanya!" kata Yosuke. Mereka pun mengangguk. Dan shadow Yui dan shadow Souji selesai bertranformasi.

Shadow Yui terlihat seperti seorang ratu kerajaan yang entah mengapa bajunya robek-robek dan kumal, tangannya seperti mengeluarkan asap ular di setiap lengannya, dan memegang topeng yang sama seperti topeng yang ada di panggung opera yang berbentuk muka datar, hanya saja topeng itu retak. Sedangkan shadow Souji berbentuk seperti boneka prancis berbadan bungkuk dan mempunyai tiga kepala yang berbeda raut wajah. Kepala yang tengah menunjukkan muka senang, kepala yang kanan menunjukkan muka amarah dan penuh dendam, dan kepala yang kiri nampak seperti muka sedih namun kepala itu sedikit hancur permukaannya. "We are the shadows, the true self..." sahut kedua shadow. "Kalian akan rasakan, kekuatan kami, sang tuhan, Akuma no megami, Akuma no Kami." Sambung kedua shadow itu. "Semuanya bersiap! Yosuke-senpai, tolong pimpin yang lain dulu untuk sementara!" teriak Rise yang sudah bersama dengan Himiko. " Yosh, semuanya! Yukiko-san, Chie, Kanji, urusi shadow Yui! Biar aku, Kumakicchi, dan Naoto yang mengurusi shadow Souji!" perintah Yosuke. Kanji pun menaruh badan Yui di tempat yang agak jauh dari tempat pertarungan. Yosuke pun menghampiri Yui, dan mencium dahi nya Yui(Idih, Yosuke nyari kesempatan dalam kesempitan nih!*Author disumpel kertas sama Yosuke*). "Tenang saja Yui, kami akan mengalahkannya. Aku pun harus mengakatan hal yang penting denganmu." Kata Yosuke. Dan ia pun kembali ke arena pertarungan.

Sampai Yosuke, disana, ia melihat yang lain hanya melawan shadow Yui, dan shadow Souji sedang bergelantungan bersama para kabel (Perasaan shadow Souji bukan monyet deh... =_="a). "Oi, kalian kenapa hanya melawan shadow Yui? Kan kubilang Kumakicchi dan Naoto membantuku mengurusi shadow Souji?" protes Yosuke. "Tidak bisa Yosuke, sebelum mulai, shadow Yui memberikan mantra ke shadow Souji sehingga seluruh spell maupun almighty, maupun physics repel ke kami, sehingga kami harus melawan shadow Yui dulu!" kata Chie. "Oh, begitu..." kata Yosuke. Hening sesaat. "Gampang dong, ahahahaha...!" sambung Yosuke. "Iya, hahahahaha...!" jawab yang lain.

Author: **CUT!**

All: Eh?

Author: Kalian tuh gimana sih! Apalagi kamu Yosuke! Itu bukan perkataan yang ada di naskah sama sekali!

Kanji: Bhuuh, Yosuke-senpai gimana sih, lagi serius malah ngelawak!

Shadow Souji&Yui (Lah, numpang ngomong): Ini kan bukan humor!

Yosuke: Ya udah sih Author, maafkan daku, katanya kamu penggemarku? *Puppy Beg'in eyes*

Author:*Kena Puppy Beg'in Eyes nya Yosuke* Eh? Euh... Bukannya aku marah-marah sama kamu, tapi... jangan diulangi lagi ya?

Yosuke: Iya. Yeey, Author-chan baik deh...

Author: Yosuke-kun...

Naoto:*Sweatdrop* Duuh, gini deh kalo punya Author kayak dia, susah banget bikin chapter jadi serius dikiiiit aja, jadi penggemar Yosuke-senpai nya juga kebangetan...

Yukiko: Setuju banget...

Souji: Author, cepetan dilanjutin dong, males tidurannya nih, punggungku sakit-sakitan...

Yui: RT banget Souji-nii!*Thumbs Up*

Author: Ya udah, balik ke cerita, semua ke posisi masing-masing!

All: Yosh...

**Back to the Story...**

"Jadi, kita harus melawan diri Yui dulu ya?" kata Yosuke untuk dirinya sendiri. "Yukiko-san! Serang bersama!" teriak Yosuke. Yukiko pun hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan. "Baiklah, Jiraiya, Garudyne!" kata Yosuke seraya memnaggil personanya, Jiraiya. "Konohana-Sakuya, Agidyne!" teriak Yukiko. Penyerangan angin dan api yang maha dahsyat itu seperti terbentuk menjadi satu dan menimbulkan sebuah tornado yang bersamaan dengan larva api. "Sekarang, Larva Blade!" teriak Yosuke dan Yukiko tornado itu membentur shadow Yui dengan cukup keras, dan menimbulkan debu-debu bertebaran. "Waw, Yosuke-senpai, Yukiko-senpai, kok kita gak pernah tahu tentang skill-skill seperti itu?" tanya Rise. "Oh, ini. Sebenarnya, aku, Souji-kun, Yosuke-kun, dengan Chie berlatih secara rahasia di dunia TV setelah melawan Izanami saat itu. Kami meminta bantuan Kuma-san untuk men-support kami. Makanya aku hampir kagum kalau Kuma-san bisa menjaga rahasia, padahal biasanya kan tidak akan seperti ini. Dan kami membuat skill-skill gabungan seperti ini pun ide Souji-kun." Jelas Yukiko panjang lebar. "Heeeeh, Kuma-san ternyata bisa menjaga rahasia ya..." kata Rise kagum. "Iya dong Kuma! Kan demi Yuki-chan, Chie-chan, Sensei, dan Yosuke Kuma!" kata Kuma. "Woy! It's not time to talk! Shadow Yui is making an attack!" teriak Kanji. "Tumben Kanji-kun bisa bahasa inggris." kata Naoto. "Itu sih, karena Author-san yang berkehendak. Ayo cepetan, keburu Author-san marah-marah gara-gara kita melenceng dari skenario mulu di chapter ini." Kata Chie. "Ayo aja, aku ingin cepat-cepat melawan shadow Souji and get this over with!" kata Naoto. "Semangat yang bagus, ayo!" kata Chie dan segera berlari menuju shadow Yui.

"Ayo, Tomoe, God's Hand!" teriak Chie dan memanggil personanya, Tomoe. Tomoe pun melancarkan tekniknya dengan meninju bagian tanah dan sebuah tangan yang besar pun ikut meninju ke arah shadow Yui. Shadow Yui hanya bisa sedikit mengerang, "Huh, you better than i tought! Alright, i'm gonna show you my power!" kata shadow Yui. Ia pun mulai mengumpulkan energi-energi di sekitar tangannya. Dan asap ularnya semakin banyak di tangannya. "Guys, berhati-hatilah, aku tidak tahu apa itu, tapi berhati-hatilah!" teriak Rise. "Go to Hell! *Chuckle*" kata shadow Yui. Dan shadow Yui pun menghantam seseorang.

**To be Continue...**

**Wee! Chap 4 selesai deh! Agak melenceng dari rencana sih, tapi nggak apa-apa, toh saya bisa publish cerita baru, yaitu Persona: New Teammates. Agak lewat dari dugaan, dan harap tinggalkan review ke kedua cerita ini dan itu ya! See you-**

Souji: Author-san, kenapa kita nggak bales review dulu, Words nya masih kedikitan nih..

Author: Ooooh, nice Idea Souji! Ok, Let's see... ada 3 review untuk chap sebelumnya, so Yukiko, bisa tolong bacakan review yang pertama?

Yukiko: Ok, yang pertama dari **Maya Megumi**, katanya ialah "Aiiihh~ nama saya dipajang (?) :33 . Suka deh sama fanfic ini :DD . Update ya! Kalo bisa ASAP! –w-"

Author: Well, terima kasih Maya-senpai, yang sudah mereview cerita ini, dan oh! Ini udah update lagi kok! Terima kasih atas saran nama shadow Yui dan Souji ya! Yang kedua, tolong Naoto-kun.

Naoto: Ok. Yang kedua dari **dao**. Katanya ialah "Ceritanya menarik. ^^ lanjut ya"

Author: Terima kasih udah bilang cerita ini menarik! Author sangat terharu! Ini udah lanjut kok! Terus baca cerita Hika-chan ya... *Tebar duren* Yang terakhir, Yosuke-kun bisa tolong bacakan?

Yosuke: Boleh. Yang ketiga sekaligus yang terakhir dari **anon**. Katanya ialah "Update asap dong! Seru nih"

Author: Yak, terima kasih udah bilang cerita ini seru, padahal saya kira, cerita ini sangat lame dan alay, tap terima kasih sudah memuji, membaca, dan mereview cerita saya!

Rise: Dan special thanks to Author's best friend **Tiara Anissa **to lend her the wi-fi, if not, she can't update this story, neither publish the new story!

Kanji: Tumben lu bisa bahasa inggris Rise...

Rise: Jika Author berkehendak aku bisa bahasa inggris, aku pasti bisa bahasa inggris.

All: See u next chapter!

**Next: Chapter 5: The Fight againts the God and the Goddess (Middle Part)**


	6. Chapter 5: The Fight Againts the God

**Nihao! Kembali lagi dengan Hika-chan! :3 Sekarang Hika-chan mau update P4NJ lagi nih! Pada ngungguin cerita ini nggak? Pada nungguin kan? Nungguin dong #maksa. Anyway, Pertarungan dengan para shadow sudah di pertengahan, kira-kira siapa yang terkena serangan shadow Yui? Fu fu fu, jawaban hanya ada di cerita kali ini, oki doki, let's get this fic on the road. Too ta loo!**

** Rated: K+**

**Genre: Mystery and Adventure and other genres (Yes, since my last chapter a little bit Humor)**

**Disclaimer: P4 dan IT punya ATLUS, yang saya punya hanya Yui dan shadow Souji dan Yui.**

**Summary: Pertarungan melawan kedua shadow dimulai. Shadow Yui mengeluarkan tekniknya dan mengenai seseorang. Siapakah itu? Apa efek tekniknya? Just read and don't forget to review**

**P4; New Journey**

**Chapter 5: The Fight Againts the God and the Goddess (Middle Part)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Flashback**

_Pertarungan melawan kedua shadow sudah tiba. Shadow Yui yang sudah mulai murka mulai mengeluarkan tekniknya. "Go to hell! *Chukle*" teriak shadow Yui. Dan teknik itu menghantam seseorang._

**Back in Present Time, TV World, the Stage...**

Seseorang yang terhantam itu terlempar hingga keluar arena. Asap yang dikeluarkan shadow Yui membuat semuanya hampir tidak terlihat. "Rise, siapa yang terkena jurus itu?" teriak Naoto yang ternyata selamat dari teknik shadow Yui. "Sebentar, akan kuselidiki." Jawab Rise. Rise melacak keberadaan seseorang itu dengan personanya, Himiko. Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya Rise mengetahui siapa yang terkena. "Kanji-kun! Apa kamu tidak apa-apa?" teriak Rise. Ternyata yang terkena hantaman shadow Yui ialah Kanji. "Uhh... A-aku tidak apa-apa. Bagaimana dengan yang lain?" kata Kanji. "Yang lain tidak apa-apa. Apa aku perlu memanggil Yukiko-senpai agar kau bisa disembuhkan?" tanya Rise. "Tidak. Tidak usah. Soalnya, entah mengapa aku tidak merasa apa-apa selain hantaman tadi." Kata Kanji. Perkataan Kanji membuat Rise sedikit heran. Bagaimana bisa? Batinnya. Ia pun sedikit meghiraukannya dan kembali meng-support yang lain. "Baiklah, shadow Yui sedikit mengendur, gunakan kesempatan ini dan serang dia!" teriak Rise. "Ok, ikke Tomoe!" kata Chie seraya menendang kartu dan Personanya pun, sang Tomoe Gozen, bangkit. "God's Hand!" teriaknya. Tomoe pun seperti meninju bagian tanah dan ada sebuah tangan raksasa yang mengenai kepala shadow Yui. Shadow Yui kesal, namun ia menyeringai. "Fu fu fu, saatnya aku melawan kalian dengan kekuatan kalian." Kata shadow Yui. "Apa maksudmu Kuma?" teriak Kuma. Shadow Yui malah tertawa bagaikan orang baru saja jadi gila.

"Kalian akan segera tahu, fu fu fu, Take-Mikazuchi, Ziodyne!" teriaknya. Semua sedikit bingung, terlebih Kanji, pemilik persona yang disebutkannya itu. Mata mereka semua pun kaget, karena si persona, Take-Mikazuchi, datang dan membelah sebuah bilah petirnya dan membuat beberapa petir mengguncang arena. Semua terkena serangan itu, dan mengakibatkan luka parah pada Kuma dan Yosuke. 'Take-Mikazuchi' shadow Yui hamipr sama dengan Take-Mikazuchi milik Kanji. Yang hanya bisa dibedakan, bahwa 'Take-Mikazuchi' yang dipanggil oleh shadow Yui bagaikan teroyak-oyak penampilannya. "A-apa maksudnya ini." Kata Chie. "Ini dia yang mengherankanku. Ternyata shadow Yui menggunakan teknik itu dan mengcopy persona Kanji-kun beserta skill nya! Kalian semua, hati-hati!" jelas Rise. "Aku tidak peduli kalau dia akan meng-copy personaku ataupun tubuhku. Yang jelas aku ingin Yui selamat!" teriak Yosuke. "Hei, apakah hanya aku, atau Yosuke-senpai seperti sangat serius akan melawan shadow Yui?" tanya Naoto pelan. "Apakah kau tidak ingat? Saat shadow Yui mengumbar-ngumbar rahasia Yui, dirinya bilang, kalo dia sedang jatuh cinta dengan orang yang lebih rendah dari dia, sang keluarga Seta?" jelas Chie. "Ya, tentu aku masih ingat. Lalu?" tanya Naoto. "Dirinya juga bilang, kalau cintanya tidak akan berhasil karena orang itu sudah terluka akan perginya orang yang ia cintai. Apa itu tidak cukup informasi kalau orang yang dicintai Yui itu adalah..." kata-kata Chie terhenti dan melihat Yosuke. Naoto menangkap apa maksud Chie dan mengangguk. "Sudah jelas orang itu dia ya, tapi yang aku bingungkan ialah, kenapa shadow Yui bisa tahu? Yosuke kan belum cerita apa-apa tentang Saki-senpai ke Yui?" tanya Naoto. "Itulah yang tidak kuketahui Naoto, ayolah, kita masih ada shadow Yui, dan shadow Souji untuk diurusi." Kata Chie. Naoto hanya mengangguk. "Sukuna-Hikona, Tempest Slash!" Naoto menembak kartu persona dan muncullah sang persona, dengan gesit nan lincah ia membelah bagian tangan shadow Yui. Lumayan berefek kepadanya, karena shadow Yui mengerang kesakitan dan jatuh. "We have our chance! Are you Ready?" Yukiko-senpai sadar akan jatuhnya shadow Yui dan memberi sinyal untuk melakukan All-Out-Attack pada shadow Yui. Yosuke mengangguk. "Understood. Begone!" teriak Yukiko.

All-Out-Attack berhasil dilakukan. Shadow Yui benar-benar mengerang kesakitan. Ia teriak-teriak bagaikan memecah bulan (Mana? Bulannya masih kayak biasa kok! *Author ditempeleng Readers*). "Argh! Kalian makin menyebalkan! Go to Hell!" teriak shadow Yui, dan mengumpulkan kembali tenaga itu. "Semuanya, itu serangan yang sama dengan tadi! Hati-hati!" teriak Rise. Mereka hanya terdiam dan mulai melindungi mereka. Kuma berinisiatif untuk melakukan skill Marakukaja dengan personanya, Kintoki-Douji. Serangan kembali dikeluarkan oleh shadow Yui. Ia menghantam seseorang dan kabut mulai menyelimuti daerah lagi, yang lain hanya berusaha melindungi diri. "Rise! Siapa yang kena?" tanya Kanji. Rise mulai melacak kembali siapa yang terkena. Ia mencari di seluruh daerahnya, ia merasa, Kanji aman karena dia sudah terkena, Chie aman karena posisinya terjauh dari shadow Yui, Yosuke aman dikarenakan ia berada di belakang shadow Yui dan jaraknya agak jauh darinya, Yukiko aman karena dia berada dekat dengan Kuma yang berada di luar arena. Dan berarti hanya satu yang kena, dikarenakan ia terdekat posisinya dari shadow Yui.

"Naoto-kun kena! Naoto-kun, kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Rise. Naoto segera bangun dan menepuk-nepuk kakinya yang bermaksud membersihkan kakinya dari debu. "Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya. "Berhati-hatilah semuanya, dari kita semua, persona Naoto-kun lah yang terkuat!" lanjut Rise. "Ummh, apa... yang terjadi?" tanya seseorang. Seseorang, yang membuat semuanya terguncang, seseorang, yang membuat shadow Yui semakin kesal dan liar, seseorang, yang baru saja terbangun dari pingsannya dikarenakan menolak dirinya yang lain. Seseorang itu ialah Yui. "Shit, kenapa Yui bangun sekarang? Biasanya yang lain bangun jika kita telah mengalahkan shadownya!" protes Kanji. Ini mungkin dikarenakan Yui sudah mempunyai persona sebelum ia menghadapi shadownya, mungkin seperti itu?" pikir Yukiko. "Ho ho! Kau sudah bangun ya! Pas sekali saat aku mau menghancurkan dirimu!" kata shadow Yui. "Hu-huh? Apa... yang mau... kau lakukan?" kata Yui. Lemah. Itulah yang ia rasakan. "Bersiap-siap lah mengenai seranganku! Sukuna-Hikona!" panggil shadow Yui. Datanglah sang persona, sukuna-hikona dengan pedangnya yang berdarah, ia mulai bergerak untuk menikam Yui. Yui hanya bisa menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya dan "Kyaaaaa!" teriaknya. "Yui!" teriak Yosuke.

**SLASH!**

Yui membuka mata. Ia mendapati senpainya melindungi dirinya dari serangan sukuna-hikona. Terlihat punggungnya terluka akibat serangan tersebut. Yui hanya bisa kaget dan mematung di situ. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Yui?" kata senpainya. "Seharusnya aku yang menanyakan itu." Ia jawab seraya melihat mata senpainya.

Yang lain sudah menamatkan shadow Yui. Shadow Yui yang sudah berserakan hancur dan menjadi dirinya yang asli. Shadow Yui pingsan dan belum bergeming. Dan Yui sendiri, masih tercengang akan siapa yang menolongnya lagi.

"Yosuke...-senpai." Katanya. "Yosuke-senpai... apa kau... tak apa?" lanjutnya."Asalkan kau tidak apa, aku pun tenang. Souji akan marah jika kau luka kau tahu?" kata Yosuke. "Senpai.." suara Yui pecah saat itu. Ia menangis kembali di pundak Yosuke. Yosuke hanya bisa tersenyum dan memeluknya. Yang lain pun menghampiri Yosuke dan Yui. Yukiko memanggil personanya, Konohana-sakuya untuk menyembuhkan Yosuke. Terlihat luka tadi menghilang dan meninggalkan bekas darah. "Yui..." kata Chie. "Y-ya?" kata Yui yang tangisnya sudah mereda. "Apa kau... merasa beruntung?" tanya Naoto. Yui mengangguk. "Iya, sebenarnya, jauh di dalam, aku merasa beruntung, tapi, aku sedikit cemburu pada Souji-nii. Ia selalu dapat prestasi yang baik, dibanggakan ibu dan ayah, dan bisa hidup sendiri. Sedangkan aku, aku terlalu diperhatikan hingga aku merasa kalau aku ini mungkin hanya boneka. Aku ingin seperti Souji-nii, dapat hidup sendiri seperti itu, makanya aku benar-benar berusaha menyaingi nilai akademik maupun non-akademik Souji-nii. Agar aku bisa dibanggakan... oleh ayah dan ibu juga. Agar aku... bisa membuktikan... kalau aku ini bukan boneka." Kata Yui. "Kalau begitu, kau harus menghadapi dirimu sendiri dulu kuma!" kata Kuma. "Kumakichhi." Respon Yui. "Kami semua sudah menghadapinya kok! Tidak usah malu!" kata Chie. "Chie-senpai." Respon Yui. "Lebih susah menghadapi dirimu sendiri ketimbang menjadi yang terbaik." Sambung Naoto. "Naoto.." respon Yui. Yui hanya bisa menatap Yosuke yang sudah melepaskan pelukannya. "Berjuanglah, aku yakin kau bisa." Katanya dan tersenyum hangat seraya mengelus pipi kanannya. Yui tersenyum dan berdiri, dia menghampiri shadownya yang sudah mulai terbangun. Yui duduk disebelahnya dan memegang tangannya.

"Maaf sudah mengabaikan dirimu, aku tahu, kalau dibenakku aku merasa beruntung. Tapi aku juga iri, Souji-nii bisa bangkit sendiri, tetapi diriku hanya mendapat perhatian. Padahal yang kubutuhkan hanyalah agar bisa dibanggakan di depan keluarga Seta. Tapi tidak... yang kubutuhkan sekarang hanyalah... Mengakuimu kalau kau dirimu." Kata Yui. Ia membantu shadownya berdiri. "Mari, kita bersama kembali, dan selamatkan Souji-nii." Yui menawarkan lengannya. Lengannya disambut olehnya dan ia tersenyum. Ia mulai menjadi cahaya. "Jangan lupa menyatakan cintamu padanya ya, aku mendukungmu!" kata shadow Yui untuk yang terakhir kalinya dan masuk ke dalam tubuh Yui.

**Yui has face the facade used to overcome the life hardship**

**Her persona has been manifested **

**Minerva has been reborn become Hino-okagu**

**God of the Earth...**

"Personaku... berevolusi?" ia mengambil serpihan kaca nya dan masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. "Sepertinya begitu, selamat Yui!" kata Rise. Yui hanya tersenyum. "Jadi, kalian sudah melawannya? Hebat juga kalian dari yang aku pikirkan." Kata shadow Souji. Shadow Souji turun kebawah dan mulai aksinya. "Aku harap kalian siap akan seranganku!" lanjutnya. "Baiklah kawan-kawan, kita tinggal lawan seonggok daging ini!" kata Kanji. "Janganlah kalian meremehkanku, wahai manusia tidak berguna!" teriak shadow Souji. "Baiklah, here it comes!" kata Yukiko. Yui mengangguk. Ia mulai memanggil personanya.

"Persona!"

**To be Continued...**

** Halo-halo! Akhirnya berhasil update! Target terpenuhi! Sekilas info, Hino-Okagu, atau nama aslinya Hinokagu, ialah Dewa bumi. Saya berikan hinokagu pada Yui karena ia sudah mau menerima dunia yang ia alami, dan yah, begitulah. Dan... Alhamdulillah, kotak review sudah lumayan banyak!*Sujud syukur* . Nah, untuk silent readers, jangan lupa tinggalkan review kalian, saya dengan senang hati akan menerimanya! *Tebar duren+bulu landak***

Souji: Before this fic end...

Yosuke: Now's the time for..

Author: Replies for Review!

Chie: Ok let's see, untuk chap sebelumnya kita mendapat 3 reviewers, **Maya Megumi**, **Sp-Cs**, dan **orang numpang lewat**.

Author: Ada yang maubacain reviewnya gak?

Kanji: Mau dong. Belom pernah nih baca review.

Author: Ya sudah, silahkan.

Kanji: Yang pertama dari **Maya Megumi**. Katanya "Cidaaaaaaaaakkk! #bising. Lanjut, lanjut, lanjut, ga mau tahu! (akhirnya saya ga tahan pengen baca P4NJ, saya langsung buka lappie dan meninggalkan buku UAN. Hahahahaha). Update! ASAP XD"

Author: Maya-senpai, kau sampai rela meninggalkan pelajaran untuk membaca ficku, sungguh kusenang sekali!*sob* Semoga NEM mu bagus ya, dan kesepakatan kita bisa terlaksana~

Naoto: Kesepakatan apa?

Author: Mau tahu aja. Oke, yang selanjutnya, ada yang mau?

Naoto: Mau dong.

Chie: E cie, habis Kanji-kun Naoto-kun langsung mau...

Naoto: A-apaan sih... *Blushing*

Author: Haah, Naoto sama Kanji tuh imut ya, kalo jadi pasangan...

Naoto: Author! Jadi ngebaca review gak nih?

Author: Jadi lah...

Naoto: Yang kedua dari **Sp-Cs**. Katanya "Ceritanya bagus, saya suka. Saya baru tahu kalau shadownya Souji itu berkepala banyak, apalagi bergelantungan di kabel kayak monyet OAO. Update yok~"

Author: Terima kasih sudah bilang cerita saya bagus, padahal bagi saya cerita ini banyak typos, terlalu berimajinasi, dan lebay. Iya, shadownya Souji berkepala banyak karena beragam emosi di dalam diri Souji. Makanya itu, saya memberii beragam kepala. Dan bergelantungan kayak monyet, gak tahu deh, mendadak kepikiran kayak gitu. Soalnya saya pengen ngasih effect kayak lawan shadow stregth sama fortune di Persona 3. Oke, selanjutnya siapa?

Rise: Mau dong!

Author: Kok yang balas review ini kouhai di IT semua ya, lanjut deh, silakan Rise-chan...

Rise: Hm hm hm, yang terakhir ialah **orang numpang lewat**. Katanya "Ah, fic ini udah update ya :3 saya nungguin lho. Update lagi dong terusannya :3"

Author: Terima kasih sudah mau nungguin fic ini! Gak nyangka, ternyata ada juga yang mau nunggu cerita alay saya, tenang, ini udah update kok! Baiklah, karena sudah saya balas reviewnya, sampai bertemu di lain chapter!

Yukiko: Special thanks to **Tiara Anissa** to lend wi-fi connection to her!

**See u again!**

**Next Chapter: The Fight against the God and the Goddess (End Part)**


End file.
